Charcoal cat
by TheWitchesCat13
Summary: When Ciel meets his first love he learns that she is his butlers daughter. Sebastian is very protective of her so will Ciel risk his butlers trust for love? (Some bad language)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter **1**

It was midnight and ciel was sat at his favorite aunts grave reading a book which overtime became stained with the tears of the young earl. He couldn't help it, it was the same book he read at that exact spot every time. The book reminded him of her and of his parents who were also gone all he had now was Sebastian or so he thought.

"Young boy, may I ask why are you crying?" Whispered a soft velvety voice from among the trees.

Ciel was shocked by the unfamiliar voice and answered saying

"What does it matter to you?"

"I'm sorry sir it's just I saw your sadness and felt empathy for you that's all, I didn't mean to disturb you"

Ciel thought about what the voice had said and thought to himself that it was funny because no one was ever empathetic for him. He chuckled "it's alright it's not your fault, so come out from the shadows and tell me your name"

For a minute there was silence before a tall figure appeared before him. The girl had short black hair, a pair of glasses and was wearing a long hooded black cloak which covered her eyes but ciel could tell she was wearing glasses because of the distinct outline.

"My name is Charna sir, but please call me char"

"I am not trying to be rude miss but why are you wearing such a long cloak that covers your eyes?" ciel asked with confusion in his voice.

"Oh I am sorry, it's just I am not a normal girl"

"It's ok I think I can handle it, you haven't met my butler. We all have our secrets and trust me if I was to tell you mine you wouldn't believe me."

"Is that so? Well then as long as I can trust you let me explain. My mother was something called a spell caster And my father was a demon. I cover my eyes because they show who I am...I also have the ability to change my form into a cat. Your tern what are you hiding behind that eye patch of yours?"

"Well I have a contact with a demon my right eye is just where the mark was put to show I belonged to him, by the way what's your surname?"

"Oh sorry I almost forgot my full name is Charna Katerina Morghana-Michaelis, and yours is?

"Wait...what!... is your fathers name Sebastian by any chance" ciel asked cautiously the young lord started to panic he had never thought that Sebastian could have children.

Charna replied with a cautious"yes, why do you know him?"

Ciel was officially dumbstruck he had no idea how to respond to this news! He just stood there and stuttered like he was tripping over himself in a race. Then he had an idea he could take Charna back with him to the mansion and she could work for him. He had been thinking for a while that it might of been easier with two demon butlers around to help keep the other servants out of trouble.

"Sorry my name is Ciel phantomhive and I was wondering if you had anywhere to go because if you don't then it would be my honor to let you come stay at the phantomhive manor with me and your father, and if you wanted you could work for me like Sebastian does?"

The girls jaw dropped she had never been asked to do such things for anyone and spent most of her life sleeping in the streets crying because she was not wanted anywhere and felt unloved. With that she took down her hood to reveal her eyes that were full of tears and joy because for the first time in her life she felt wanted.

Ciel stood there mesmerized by the girls eyes one was a bright violet color and the other was a deep Crimson like her fathers, she was beautiful.

"So what do you think? Want to come and live with me?" Ciel asked excited to hear her response.

Charna couldn't bring herself to words she just started to cry tears of joy and was nodding her head furiously.

Ciel stood from where he was sitting, walked over to her put a hand on her shoulder and started walking her in the direction of the manor. As they reached the top of the hill Ciel said softly

"Welcome to the phantomhive manor"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Charna woke because the sun had hit her face and had blinded her through her eyelids. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. The first thing she had noticed was the smokey smell of earl grey tea. It reminded her of when she was a young girl and her father used to make a big pot for the family...before he went missing and no one knew where he had gone.

The childhood thoughts made her sad because after her father was gone her mother became depressed and started self harming herself. It was all very quick when her mother died. Or it was for Charna... She had just got home from school and she saw her mother there dead, collapsed in a mess on the floor, the blood splattered everywhere, but that was not the worst part. The worst part was that this triggered the demon inside of her causing her to eat her own mothers soul against her will. She remembered it feeling like some one was forcing her and she couldn't stop eating once she had started, forcing her to listen to the piercing screams of the mother she loved right until the end of her life.

Remembering the horrific past that belonged to her made her cry rivers of silver glittering tears in memory of her mother. But she had to work towards the future, not dwell on her past so she composed herself and pored a cup of the smoke smelling tea and continued scanning the room.

It was only then that she realized that she had no idea where she was. She took a moment to recall the previous night when she remembered how she met that kind

Boy Ciel and how he had taken her back to his manor to live with him.

She smiled as the memories of his English voice telling her that he was going to take her back to his manor replayed through her mind.

Charna slipped out of the bed sheets and got dressed into a long black maids uniform with a white pinafore and made her way out of her room to try and find Ciel to yet again thank him for his graciousness, but was paying very little attention to where she was going and walked into a small girl who was carrying a pile of plates.

"I am so sorry miss let me get those for you" Charna said as she caught all of the 40 plates as they were falling to the floor so quickly that her arms were a blur.

"I am so very sorry miss, it's just I am very far sighted. Have we met before, what's your name?" The maid Charna had walked into asked.

"My name is Charna could you direct me to Ciels room please, I wanted to thank him"

"Well my name is Mey-rin, and the young masters room is just down that corridor on the right. I better be quick or mr Sebastian will get very angry at me" then mey-rin waddled off carrying all 40 of the plates.

Charna made her way down the corridor and knocked on the door to the right. Ciels soft voice replied with a "come in"

Charna walked in to see Ciel sat writing a letter and a tall man pouring a cup of tea. They both looked up at Charna, Ciel then smiled at her and said

"good morning, did you have a peaceful night" but Charna was too busy paying attention to the other man whose jaw was dropped and tears spilled down his cheek. At that moment he ran over to her and hugged her tightly against his chest and whispered softly in her ear

"Charna I am so sorry I left, I have missed you so much. So how's life been treating you" at this Charna couldn't keep herself from crying any longer and just said

"It's been hell without you"


	3. Chapter 3

Charna fell to the floor in tears, shaking uncontrollably. Sebastian sat her down on a chair and asked for her to explain both Sebastian and Ciel with worried expressions.

Half an hour had past and she had explained how she had eaten her mothers soul and how she was visiting her grave when she met Ciel and had explain what Ciel had told her and how she had felt at that moment. Sebastian too had cried at the story and said

"I am always with you my little charcoal cat" Charna smiled and just then 'pop' she had gone from being a beautiful girl to a dusty black cat. Sebastian scratched her behind the ears which made Charna purr while Ciel just sat there sneezing because of his cat allergy, although it didn't make him angry in fact he found it amusing and started to laugh.

They started playing games with her like catch the feather and get that mouse when there was a smashing noise. Immediately Charna turned back into a person and gave a confused look to Sebastian and Ciel.

"Oh bassy, where are you my love"

Said a strange voice from the stairs. At this the confused looks on Sebastian's and Ciels face turned into irritation but Charna just got more confused.

"Ummmmm... Who is that?"asked Charna.

"Oh shit, Sebastian please get rid of that red headed lunatic, I don't want him ruining my house for gods sake "

"Yes my lord" Sebastian replied obediently and left the room in silence as they listened to the craziness that was happening down stairs. They heard some muffled shouting. Ciel just beckoned Charna to the window to watch the show when Sebastian threw the person into the next country and they all heard a "so long bassy" as a red object fell out of sight.

Ciel chuckled when Sebastian walked back in and said

"And that my young lord is how to get rid of a mr Grell sutcluff"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok can someone explain who the hell that was?" Charna asked sounding completely confused.

"Oh him he is just a pain in the ass that's all you really need to know about him" said Sebastian at this comment Ciel laughed and said

"No that's Grell sutcluff, and trust me he will be back"

"Ok then. Anyway is there anything I can do Ciel I would love to help out?" Charna said finally getting over the strange man whose name she had already forgot.

"Actually can you go to the street and pick up my new walking stick, finny 'accidentally' snapped it again, that would be really helpful"

"Sure I will be back in about 5 minutes" with that the girl vanished and Sebastian left the young lord to get his letter finished.

But Ciel couldn't concentrate on his letters because he was thinking about Charna, he thought to himself how pretty her sculpted pale face was and her silky short black hair. But most of all her eyes. Her eyes were her best feature both very different colors but how they complimented each other was mesmerizing. As the minutes passed bye the more he was fantasizing about her and he hadn't even noticed that he was drawing her perfect face on a letter he was supposed to be sending to the queen.

As he came back down to earth it hit him, he was madly in love with Charna but the problem was that he had seen how Sebastian looks at her like she is the most important thing in the universe and could tell that he was a very protective father and that one wrong move would no only put his and Sebastian's friendship on the line but also his life.

But how was he going to confess his love to her?

 **hiya guys basically please tell me what you think so far about the story and if you have anything you would want me to write please tell me and I will. Can be whatever rating you want it to be and I can make it short or long please don't hate me for anything I write thanks for all the support**

 **TheWitchesCat =•.•=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys me again with chapter 5 of charcoal cat longer one to make up for chapter 3 &4 which were both pretty short enjoy**

 **TheWitchesCat=•.•=**

A few minutes later Charna had returned with Ciels new walking stick and was helping Sebastian with making supper.

"I do like Ciel he has such a kind heart and his soul is pure. His smile is just adorable and his hair is so soft and silky" Charna sighed she loved Ciels purpose and features...she loved Ciel. As this thought came to mind she blushed furiously and giggled happily as she continued with her work.

"Charna, are you showing feelings for the young lord. You should probably know that he is betrothed to lady Elizabeth so there is not much point in getting feelings for him." At this Charna's mood dropped how come he was betrothed he might not even like this lady Elizabeth.

"But Charna it does seem he has some feelings for you too but is just too embarrassed to say so. And by the way if you ever get a boyfriend I will gouge out his eyes with a spoon because no one is worthy enough for such beauty"

Charna thought her father was being too protective of her but it was understandable because he did lose her for 11 years of her life and was never there for her so he wanted to be there for her now because he couldn't bear to lose her again and especially not to a boy.

"It's ok father I had no intentions of ever getting a boyfriend because all I need is you and my friends and if I stay here that's exactly where they will be" Charna knew this would keep her father quite for a little while so she didn't have to worry about him being super over protective of her.

"Well that's good. Anyway we must get ciel's supper to him soon because the moon is getting higher in the sky by the minute" with that both father and daughter left the kitchen with the trey of supper and earl grey tea and took to up to Ciels's room. When they went in he was already asleep in his chair with the same letter with Charna's face on under his hand.

"Oh dear looks like a perfectly good supper has gone to waste I shall take it black down stairs to the other servants and they can Finnish it up, Charna please stay here and tidy the young lords desk I will be back after I have finished my errands for the day" Charna just nodded and waited for Sebastian to leave the room before looking at the letter in Ciels hand.

She carefully slipped it out from beneath his palm and looked at it she didn't bother reading it she just stood there smiling at the sketch of her face when she took a pen from out of her pocket and scribbled on the back

'Dear Ciel you are a fantastic drawer. I love you very much but please don't tell my father it will destroy your close friendship lets just keep this our little secret

Char xxx'

Charna then placed the letter in the top drawer of his desk in a envelope addressed to Ciel. After doing this she whispered to Ciel softly saying

"Sleep well my love" and with that Charna left the room with a smile


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **sorry for the late update been really busy with school stuff. Hope you enjoy I also have a wattpad account with some other story's on too so please check that out.**

 **Oh and I do not own any of the kuroshitsuji characters only the oc's**

 **ENJOY AND REVIEW thanks again**

 **TheWitchesCat=•.•=**

The next morning Ciel woke up before Sebastian had come with his breakfast and was sat on the edge of his bed thinking to himself.

The door opened. It was Sebastian with breakfast as usual, although he was surprised to see that Ciel was already awake.

*time skip*

Ciel was sat in his office writing more letters, when he had remembered about the letter he had accidentally drawn on. Panic started to course through his blood as he started frantically searching for the letter. ~what if Sebastian saw the letter...how would I explain that~ that was the only thought going through his mind when he found a unfamiliar letter in the top drawer of his desk and didn't recall having ever read it.

So he opens the envelope only to find his missing letter inside but with a hand written note on the other side of the paper.

After Ciel has read the note about ten times over with a look of shock on his face, his expression softened into a smile, he was paying no attention until Sebastian walked in.

Sebastian just stood with a look of shock plastered on his face which changed into a smirk as he walked closer to get a better look at what might possibly make Ciel smile.

Before Sebastian could take any more steps closer, Ciel panicked and started screaming at Sebastian to get out.

Sebastian was shocked at his behavior and reluctantly left the room.

With Sebastian gone Ciel let out a sigh of relief and put the letter back in his desk so if anyone walked in he wouldn't have to panic.

There was a gentle knock at his door.

"Young master, may I come in now. I have brought you some earl grey tea?"

Ciel sighed. "Just come in Sebastian." Ciel was embarrassed about his little outburst but was trying to hide it the best he could (even if his acting skills were lacking.)

Sebastian carefully slipped back into the room and placed the tea on Ciel's desk.

"My lord, what might that have been about?!"

"Oh, that, it was nothing, forget about it" Ciel then stood from his seat and walked over to the door.

"Sebastian I have some business I need to take care of. Charna will accompany me and you shall stay here and watch the other servants as I don't trust any of them."

Sebastian hesitated before saying "yes my lord" and there was obvious irritation in his voice.

With that Ciel took the letter from his desk and left the mansion with Charna by his side.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel and charna were on there way to central London when the carriage jolted to a stop. The pair were confused and were trying to see what all the commotion was about when they saw a quick flash of red in the distance.

"Oh good lord!"

"Ummmm...Ciel...isn't that the guy from the other day?"

"Unfortunately you are correct. I mean when will that stupid imbecile learn?!"

"Ohhh BASSSY"

"Ummmm, I think he wants my father to notice him. He might as well get a t-shirt with 'notice me senpai' on it, I mean jeez!" Ciel laughed at charna's comment on the situation.

Suddenly a very long pole with hedge clippers on the end shot Down in front of the stunned duo, followed by the roar of a lawn mower with a guy on it and two other men. One man was a small, frail brunette, wielding a Japanese garden slasher and the other was tall, with blond hair and dark brown cornrows. Each of the four men that had just appeared before them were all dressed in suits (some neater then others) and had bright green eyes accompanied by a pair of glasses.

Ciel had come across these people before, they were shinigami like grell, and ciel and Sebastian had worked with them on a case that included more cross dressing and the most beautiful death in the world (AN: musical 2 guys, if you haven't already seen it I suggest that you watch it because it is amazing. And if you have seen it then this is an alternate reality where Eric and Alan did die but undertaker brought them back. Xx)

"Ahh, earl phantomhive, I thought you might be here, yet again I am sorry that mr sutcliff is causing you more problems. This is the second time I have had to apologise to you and I don't intend to make a habit out of it. Rest assured this won't happen again."

"Yes William, I suggest you start putting him on a lead, he can cause quite a problem at times." Ciel smirked at his statement to the straight faced reaper named William. Where as charna just stared blankly at the entire scene, still unsure as to why people were walking around wearing suits and carrying garden tools.

That's when the reaper with two toned hair pointed at her "hay boss, who is that girl with earl phantomhive?"

"Yes good question Ronald. Earl phantomhive, who is that girl you are traveling with?" The stoic reaper smirked at ciel.

"This is charna michaelis, I think that gives you all the information you need about her." William frowned down at ciel tutting like a parent would to a naughty child.

"I wouldn't make befriending demons a habit if I were you phantomhive"

Charna yelled at the rude remark, causing her eyes to glow pink in frustration. "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" William just scoffed under his breath before replying,

"Anyway, we shall be taking our leave now. Goodbye earl phantomhive."

With that the group of reapers left dragging grell behind them.


End file.
